


Diane’s Diary

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: An entry from Diane’s diary after she rejects Sam’s proposal and he doesn’t propose again.





	Diane’s Diary

Diary Dearest,

I write this with the heaviest of hearts. 

Only a few nights ago, Sam proposed to me. Oh how I hoped this would happen for so long! Never did I think he would actually take the step toward commitment. 

His proposal was as if it was out of a fairytale. Hearing him declare his love for me the way he did, oh how it melted my heart. It’s not everyday that a girl is told by the man of her dreams that he has been crazy about her since the day they met, even when they hated each other. Which to be fair, I never hated Sam ever. I’ve felt an array of emotions toward Sam but never ever have I felt hatred. 

Well there were those times that I said I hated him but I didn’t ever mean it. I was just angry in the moment with him and I know he was too. Hate is a very strong feeling and I have only ever felt that way toward a few select people. 

Oh pooh, I got off topic again. 

Diary dearest, I apologize, let’s carry on shall we? Now where was I? Ah yes, Sam’s proposal. 

Oh it was one from my dreams... more than I could’ve expected. I know Frasier gave him the idea for the boat (though he claims it was Cliff and I sincerely doubt that), but it still meant a great deal to me. 

But you see diary, this is where things begin to get complicated. After Sam’s beautiful proposal to me, after he poured his heart out.... I rejected him. 

I know what you’re thinking, why do that? Why after so many years of back and forth would I reject Sam? After all, he makes me feel in ways that no one else could. 

The thing is, Sam came out of a serious relationship the same day he proposed to me. How was I supposed to believe that I was not simply just a rebound from his loss? Of course now I know he loves me, but in that moment I had doubt that he was doing it for the wrong reasons. 

After I rejected Sam’s proposal he became very angry with me. He only speaks with me when we’re together in the bar. We tease each other still and I pretend as if the wedding is still happening but outside of the bar... it’s not often that we’ll chat. 

I try to call him but he doesn’t stay on for long. I’ve gone to see him but he always claims to be busy. 

I wish he wouldn’t push me away like this. I wish he could open his mind and try to understand my side of things. If only he would.

The again I can’t blame him for being mad at me or for feeling hurt. I know I’ve caused him a great deal of pain. Not only by rejecting his proposal but in other ways. I was just scared of being the rebound. I want to be special to him. I’ve always wanted to be special to him. 

I thought I was but every night it seems he walks out of Cheers with another woman. As if I mean nothing to him. I know he’s only doing it to spite me and to ignore how he really feels but watching him leave with other women is difficult.

I’ve never pegged myself to be the jealous type. It’s a waste of time. However, when I see Sam walk out with these women whom are not me.... it both saddens and angers me.

I long to be by his side again, to hold his hand, to share loving gazes across the bar, to share passionate kisses any moment we get, I long for it all. 

I hope he soon comes to his senses and realizes that he’s being a big dumb jerk. 

Sam means everything to me. He’s my world. The one person who keeps me going when I’m down. That’s what makes all of this even harder. 

I know he feels the same way. I know he loves me, that he too desires to be with me again. I suppose that for now I will have to keep pushing and continue to give him time to let his anger subside. 

Gosh how long will that be? I don’t know how long I can wait for him to come around. I miss being his girl. I miss seeing the love in his eyes when he looks at me. 

How long will I have to wait to see that again? 

I know in the future we’ll be together again whether it be months or even years. (Gosh I hope it’s not years, that would be too long for me). As of now it still hurts. My heart aches nearly every waking moment. I know this feeling will last for quite awhile.

Oh diary dearest, I’m so sorry for letting my tears fall on your page. I know this isn’t the first time and it most certainly wont be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I know this one is very short in comparison to my other works but I really like how it turned out. I’m thinking of maybe doing more entry’s from Diane’s diary in the future, so I may add those here if I end up writing more. I hope you liked this and as always kudos/comments are always welcome :)
> 
> Oh also this was inspired by the TV Guide diary entry which was Diane saying goodbye to Cheers and whew that broke my heart. I probably won’t do anything that sad but yes this was inspired by that.


End file.
